Snow, ice, freezing rain, and the like can make road surfaces slippery and dangerous for motorists to successfully navigate. Tire traction devices, such as tire chains or cables, can be mounted to the tires of a vehicle to improve traction and increase safety during these conditions. The process of mounting such traction devices to the tires of a vehicle may be time-consuming, cumbersome, and dangerous. It would be advantageous to provide tire traction devices which address these and other issues.